Revive
by KokoroKiseki55
Summary: I got this from a dream.


Revive Chapter 1: Save Me!

"_Hurry Nagita hurry!" cried a girl_

"_Waah wahh" Two babies cried. _

_The babies in the basket stopped crying and looked at the girl carrying them. They both held a bottle with a paper in it._

_Nagita cried as Nagita settled the two babies in the water. "Good bye Miyuki and Yuki. I will miss you help us with your powers."_

"_Hurry Nagita let go!" her brother Nagito yelled. _

_Their father yelled as he is carrying a sword, "ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT YOUR MOTHER DIED!"_

_Nagita let go of the basket and grabbed her sibblings and ran across the rushing river as the babies rushed away. _

_Nagito who ran last yelled, "RUN I WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM!" Nagito pulled out a sword and looked toward his father and yelled, "FACE ME FATHER!" _

_Nagito's father ran up to Nagito and their weapons clashed with each other. 5 minutes later Nagito dropped to the ground with blood surrounding him. _

_Nagito looked in the sky and whispered, "Run and save me…." Then died. _

_But before Nagito died he said, "Revive me and bring father to death."_

_Nagito's father laughed, "Ignorant child no one will save you or kill me." Then went on. Nagito, Ria, and Miyuko weren't far because of Nagita's heart problem. The reason why their mother died is because of the birth of Yuki and Miyuki a week later well here we are. _

_Miyuko yelled as he pulled out his sword, "RIA TAKE CARE OF NAGITA I WILL HOLD DAD OFF!" _

_Ria yelled back as she ran, "OK!"_

_Miyuko looked at his father with tears in his eyes, "FACE ME AND DIE FATHER!" His father ran up and their weapons clashed. _

"_FATHER LISTEN AND PLEASE DON'T FIGHT!" Miyuko cried with tears in his eyes. _

"_NEVER WILL I LISTEN! YOU KILLED MY ONE TRUE LOVED!" Miyuko's father yelled._

_Miyuko cried swinging his sword, "WE ARE YOUR TRUE LOVE YOU KILL US OUR GENERATION IS RUINED!"_

"_I DON'T CARE I LOVED YOUR MOTHER MORE!" Miyuko's father screamed._

_Miyuko cried and made a cut on his dad's hand, "STOP AND WE CAN FIGHT NO MORE!"_

_Miyuko's father screamed, "NEVER!" then did the finally made a stab in Miyuko's stomach and Miyuko fell to the ground blood falling out. _

"_Why father why? I – I loved you. Someone save me." Miyuko cried and held his stomach._

_His father smirked, "I hated you twit." _

_Miyuko cried and yelled, "SOMEONE SAVE ME! REVIVE ME! HELP ME!" his vision started to blurr…_

_His father laughed, "No one loved you." _

"_Mother loved me. Is this what she want?" Miyuko andin a hoarse voice. _

_His father smirked, "Yes." Then stabbed Miyuko in the heart and Miyuko died. _

_Before Miyuko died his last words were, "I hate you too father someone will bring you to death…" _

_His father smirked, "Twit, I hate you." Then went on to find his daughters._

_Nagita and Ria got a little further and found a boat but not further enough and they were caught by their father. "Run Nagita and save yourself. Remember me I love you!" Ria screamed and pulled out her sword and pushed her sister in the boat. The boat floated off fast. _

_Nagita yelled and cried, "I WILL MISS YOU KILL FATHER!"_

_Nagita's father smirked, "You then Nagita and the twins I guess?" _

_Ria smiled, "Father as much as I love you… you must die now." _

"_Never." Her father said and ran up to her and their swords clashed. _

_Ria yelled, "Father and daughter time! It was fake!" Ria clashed her sword against her father's._

"_I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Her father yelled. _

_Ria smirked, "I love you too "father" and I will miss you." Then jumped into the river and rushed away. But her father pulled out his bow and shot her in the heart. _

_Ria yelled, "I HATE YOU!" she cried and went in the water. _

_In her mind she said, "Someone." Then blurred, "Anyone." Then cried and thought and yelled underwater, "SAVE ME!" Then she died. _

_Her father Arashi smiled, "Done. Nagita won't survive a day because there is no village in a mile and the twins will die because they are babies." _

_As Arashi walked back he noticed Nagito and Miyuko's bodies were gone. "Hmm maybe an animal ate them. I guess." Arashi smirked. _

_Then went inside his house. "Save me haha." Arashi mocked. "I will find a new wife and make better kids with no problems haha." Arashi smiled. _

_Little did he know that near his house was a man with gray hair and blue light hair liner carrying the bodies? _

"_This man must be astone for his sins." The man chuckled and went back to the village._


End file.
